The present invention relates to the field of hockey practice devices and more specifically to the field of hockey pucks. Hockey pucks are traditionally made of rubber and have two flat surfaces. Hockey pucks for use on surfaces, other than ice, have rollers or pins which permit the puck to glide on the surface.
Hockey pucks which include rollers are disclosed in the patents to Creasy U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,810, White U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,109, Felber U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,204 and De Masi, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,144. These pucks include balls or rollers. Dolan U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,769 discloses a plurality of ball bearings imbedded in a puck. The balls, bearings or rollers permit the users to advance the puck along the street or on pavement.
Plastic pucks made with pins are also used on cement or asphalt. These pucks are molded with interlocking pins or the puck is molded separately and the pins are inserted through each end of the hole formed during the molding process and the pins are joined by locking the fasteners together. The pins are made with heads which form bearing surfaces. Unfortunately, the pins often break off causing the user to either replace the pins or dispose of the entire puck. Moreover, with the limitations provided by traffic laws and trespassing, this type of street or playground hockey is no longer a popular game. 
Synthetic ice offers a user the advantage of playing hockey at home in the basement or on the driveway or outside on any flat surface. There is a need in the industry of a hockey puck for use on synthetic ice. The currently used pucks have failed to meet the needs of the industry by providing lightweight pucks having pins which can be used without breaking during play. 